A Fazbear Fright - A PJO FNAF Crossover
by Mason705
Summary: Percy Jackson had thought he had just come out of the worst experience of his life. He has been to Hades and back; clawed his way from the depths of Tartarus. But he's about to find out that a place much more vile exists - a true hell on Earth - and he might not be leaving this one alive. Contains content some may find upsetting (it's rated "M" for a reason). Otherwise, enjoy!
1. Pt 1

**Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase in**

 **A Fazbear Fright Pt. 1**

Percy tapped his foot impatiently as the animatronics replayed the song once more. The children around him jumped and clapped with excitement.

He was far less enthusiastic.

"Anna," he whispered under his breath. "How much longer?" He felt her fingers intertwine with his own beside him.

"We've been here for an hour, I'm sure he won't be much longer," she whispered back.

"Valdez," he said through gritted teeth. Leo briefly turned his head from the purple bunny and mouthed _'one more minute'_. Percy sighed. The three knew the son of Hephaestus was excited to check out the animatronics.

 _Maybe to see how they rivaled his own_ , he thought. His mind wandered back to his experience in the tunnel of love, on his first quest, when he and Annabeth had been attacked by dozens of tiny robotic spiders. _'I like these one's better,'_ he decided to himself.

Leo and Calypso had invited he and Annabeth on a ' _double date'_ to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, the most _prestigious_ pizza restaurant for all ages. Leo had mentioned _rockstar robot animals_ , and that was enough to peak his interest and come along. Sure, it was amusing to watch the first time, but after listening to the same four songs some thirty odd times, the excitement had understandably worn.

Also, he could swear the bear kept looking at him, flicking its eyes to meet his every couple of songs. He wasn't scared - he had been through too much to be scared by a robot teddy bear - but it was still a little disturbing.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Percy mumbled as he stood from his seat at the table. Annabeth spoke something inaudible as she bit into her eighth slice of pizza. He tapped a disgruntled looking staff member on the shoulder, and he jumped.

"What?!" he asked, a hand to his chest. Percy raised an eyebrow. The man was shaking.

He was sickly pale, with blue eyes that were bloodshot from a lack of sleep, and he looked like he'd seen a ghost. He had a messily scribbled name tag stuck to his shirt. Percy could just make out his name.

"Okay, uh, Mike… could you point me to the restrooms?" He pointed to a door clearly marked with 'Restrooms', with male and female symbols underneath.

"Oh, sorry. Tha-"

"Be careful," he said, grabbing Percy's sleeve. "If you see anything weird at all, in a reflection, a picture, anything, don't turn around. Anything out of place, don't turn around, don't look away, you understand?"

"Are you okay?" Percy asked, pulling the man off him. _'He's deranged,'_ Percy thought. The man nodded his head, as if confirming the idea.

"I will be soon. Soon, I'll destroy them," he waved his hand at the singing animals. "Tonight, I'm coming early. Oh, it'll be over… all over. No more night shift, no more cameras! **NO MORE BLOODY DOORS!** " The last part came out as an animalistic roar and the pizzeria went quiet. People stared.

Mike then turned and ran straight out the door.

As Percy turned around to Annabeth, he swore he saw the curtain at pirate cove shift. The three animatronics were staring intently at the entrance to the pizzaria. Then they snapped back into action like they never stopped. Soon, the attention was diverted back to them.

When Annabeth met his eyes, he simply shrugged and motioned to the restrooms.

Percy bent over the bathroom sink as he splashed water onto his face. His pours absorbed the liquid, giving him strength. There was something wrong with this place, he could feel it.

"Please leave," said a young voice. He turned, but there was no-one in there with him. He turned back to the mirror, and what he saw made his breath catch in his throat. There was a boy standing right behind him, covered in blood. He went to turn again.

"Don't turn around!" The boy screamed, and he halted. "Don't take your eyes off the mirror, like Mike said."

"Who… what happened to you?" Percy asked. The boy's clothes was encrusted with dry blood, his eyes were dripping deep red tears and mucus ran from his nose to his chin. He felt his heart beat faster in his chest.

"I'm Freddy," the boy said.

"What happened to you, Freddy? Why can't I turn-"

"No, you don't understand! I **AM** Freddy!" The boy screamed. "I'm the bear!" Freddy was shaking, tears of blood flowing from his eyes. He started to walk closer.

"Please leave. You need to leave right now, or you will become like… me."

"What do you mean like you? The bear is on stage." Freddy was right behind him now, and touched his wrist. Percy felt the young boy's touch. It was cold and hard. Like fear. Like death. Like… like…

' _Metal?!'_ Percy realised. He turned with a sudden movement, and Freddy screamed. But it was too late.

The huge yellow hand gripped his wrist like a vice, and Percy yelled out as he was thrown against a urinal. His spine cracked against the ceramic. His skull shattered against the wall. His wrist was snapped from the pressure of the steel grip. He slumped down to the floor.

Percy Jackson turned himself over, and looked into the empty eye sockets of his assailant. A ghastly bear, not unlike the one singing up on stage at that moment, except for the fact that it was a grubby yellow color.

As he slipped into unconsciousness, his head turned to the mirror. The boy had his face seemingly squished against the mirror from the other side. But he had changed. Gone was the blood riddled boy from before. Now he wore a golden suit, with a deep blue tie and a small top hat sitting atop his head, defying the laws of gravity. He had strands of golden blonde hair poking out from underneath it. The only unnerving thing about him were his eyes.

They were black, hollow pits in his head that engulfed the space where his eye sockets should have been. A tear of blood dripped from his right eye, and onto his newly cleaned face.

"I'm sorry." the young boy said.

Then Percy fell into darkness.


	2. Pt 2

**Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase in**

 **A Fazbear Fright Pt. 2**

He had never felt such pain in his life. Never. Until now, he'd have never thought such pain possible. That night would be the most horrible experience of his life. Worse, even, than Tartarus.

That night was filled with screams and blood. Of flesh forced through metal, of what should have been death. It was death. But it wasn't.

Death would have been a kindness. These things knew no such emotion, in fact, he was sure they knew none other than hate.

They were, for lack of a better word, infernal.

He tried to beg, tried to resist, but he could only gurgle blood as crossbeams tore further into his mutilated flesh. The rabbit held up the last piece of their work above his head, as if making sure it got it right first go. Then the head was plunged down, and Percy Jackson was no more… to a degree.

"Wakie-wakie!" Percy stirred. "Hey, sleepyhead, you want some pizza?"

He opened his eyes.

' _What happened?'_ Percy thought. There was a young girl standing over him, wearing a yellow dress and a Fazbear Pizzeria bib. She had bleach-blonde hair, pink eyes and rosy cheeks. For some reason, this didn't bother him. She was waving a sloppy piece of pizza over his nose.

"Where am I?" he asked, gently pushing the pizza away. The girl looked at him with confusion as she bit into the slice, stringy cheese dripping onto her bib.

"Uh, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! Duh!" a young boy said, as he leaned over their new friend. "I'm Fred, but people call me Freddy."

"Freddy? Wait..." He struggled to his feet, and found himself surrounded by four children.

 _The sound of newly activated servos filled the room as the new animatronic got up from the ground. Mike watched from the shadows. He'd been too late._

"Don't I know you?" he asked the young boy. He shook his head. He wore a brown suit with a black tie and a small top hat on his head. His hair was the same color of his suit, and he had blue eyes.

"You know me," said another boy. He looked virtually identical, except that the brown and black had been swapped with gold and deep blue. There was something odd about his eyes, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"We met before you were…" The boy suddenly looked very sad.

"Before I was… what?" Percy asked. _'What is he talking about… I know I know him from somewhere,'_ he thought.

"Nevermind," the boy said. "My actual name is Freddy, but you can call me goldie… guess why."

"Because you're Golden Freddy?" The boy nodded vigorously.

"I'm Chica!" the young girl said, extending her hand. Percy took her small hand in his own, and shook it gently. She responded by shaking it like a maniac, and then forced her leftover pizza in her mouth.

"And I'm Ben," the last boy said.

"But we call him Bonnie," Chica said. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Because they know how much I hate it… but it stuck, so… Bonnie," Bonnie said. Chica wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't be like that, it's cute!" Bonnie forced the giggling girl off his back, his face a deep red. "No it's not!"

 _Mike sat perfectly still, utterly confused by the scene before him._

Suddenly, another child stumbled into the room. He wore raggedy clothes and an eyepatch. A pirate outfit, Percy realised. He had ginger-red hair and one yellow eye on display. Once again, Percy found nothing weird about this. To him, he was surrounded by completely normal children.

"I be Max," the boy said. "But my friends call me Foxy, because of my fox-orange hair." Chica smiled.

"I thought it was because of how good you look in a pirate costume," she said, a sly smile breaking into a mischievous grin. Foxy flexed like an action hero, showing off the hook that was cupped around his right hand.

"Argh, me hearty! Behold me greatest treasure: Me booty!" Then he turned, shook his butt and dashed out of the room. The four other children gave chase.

Percy smiled and walked after them.

 _Mike had creeped his way back to the office, and sat in his chair, ready for the night. For him, the hunt was on._


	3. Pt 3

**Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase in**

 **A Fazbear Fright Pt. 3**

"Hey guys…" Foxy had pulled back the curtain to pirate cove, and stuck his head out. Freddy, Chica and Bonnie, who had been playing onstage, stopped and looked at him.

"What?"

"Don't look now, but I think we're being watched again," the ginger haired boy whisper-spoke.

It was then that Percy had left the backstage area, ready to show off his new outfit. He opened the door, and the four children's attention was diverted to him. He did a spin on the spot, and spread out his arms.

"Ta da!" It had taken a long time to rub the color in, but now, he was sure he looked fabulous. The three children ran around him, tugging at his cuffs, pulling at his jacket, examining his blue leather shoes. Foxy watched from his hideout. They all looked delighted.

"Now no-one will mistake you for me!" Freddy exclaimed.

 _Mike watched the stage from his office chair, assessing the new animatronic. It looked identical to Freddy, save that it had been crudely painted blue. Blood was still dripping from its joints and seals, a loose eye hanging from it's empty eye socket. The other had already fallen out… or in._

" _I'm so sorry," he murmured. Then, as if suddenly alerted to his presence, their eyes all snapped to his camera feed, excluding what was once the young man he met some hours ago. It had no eyes, but it's head tilted in his direction slightly._

The five studied the camera with interest.

"Mike is here!" Chica squealed. "He wants to play hide and go seek-tip!" Percy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hide and go seek… tip? Shouldn't we let Mike do his job… what was his job again?"

"To play with us!" Freddy said, tugging on his arm. "Wanna play?" Percy shook his head.

"No, I'm an adult. I'll just watch you guys… uh," he looked into the pleading eyes of the young boy. "Oh, okay. Just one g-" The children pulled him down off the stage, and then all split in different directions. Foxy stayed at Pirate cove, staring at the camera. Chica was giggling mischievously as she ran into the kitchen. Percy followed, wondering what she was up to.

 _Suddenly, Mike's camera feed turned to static. He shook the tablet desperately, but to no avail. After about ten seconds, his feed returned._

 _All the animatronics were gone. His instincts kicked in as he automatically tapped on camera C1. He sighed with relief; Foxy had not moved, yet._

Percy peeked in the door. Chica was leaning over a pizza pan filled with flour and random bits of pepperoni, mushroom and sliced cheese.

"Hmm, this isn't working," she decided. Then she threw the pan over her shoulder, and it smashed into the pile of discarded dishes next to the sink. The sound was deafening.

"I know," Percy said. "How about we start off a little smaller, like a cupcake?" Chica shook her head.

"I gave Mike a cupcake last time. He still hasn't eaten it." She looked down at her new creation: Half a loaf of soggy garlic bread, with a small piece of garnish on top. Kale, he realised with a shudder.

"No," she said, tossing it into the sink. A loud clang sounded down the hall. She then began to kick at the pots and pans housed beneath the tabletop, making her way down the aisle. Then she stopped.

"Yes!" She bent down, pulled a slightly mouldy piece of apple pie from the bin, and placed it on a dirty plate. Then she ran to the other end of the kitchen, picked up a bottle of ketchup, and then began to cover it with the sauce. When she was done, she held up her revolting creation above her head, like it was the holy grail.

"It - is - beautiful!" she said in glee. "Let's take it to him!"

Percy found himself following the young girl down the hall. She stopped in front of a security camera.

"Mike! Mike! I've got pie!" She waved it enticingly. "Mmmm, pie! Can I, uhh, come in? Please?"

She creeped over to the window, and tapped the glass. Suddenly, the hallway was illuminated, and as soon as it was the door slammed shut.

 _Mike's finger slammed down on the red door button, his heart in his throat. There were two of them. The blue one was even more ghastly up close._

 _Even from inside his office, he could smell the stench of death. He checked his tablet once more, and flew from his chair to the other door. It closed just as Foxy crushed against it._

" _Too close," he said, as he checked his security feed. His eyes widened in horror._

"How rude," she said. "Poor Foxy. Look, he hasn't even had the decency to dress for the occasion." Percy stared angrily at the man on the other side of the glass. The first time they'd met, he seemed so polite.

But he just slammed a door in Foxy's face, and locked he and Chica out as well. And look at him! He was practically stark naked! He needed a suit, desperately.

"Hey, Michelangelo! Open up!" He tapped at the glass. Mike shook his head.

"Guys!" Freddy's voice echoed down the hall. "We've got a new playmate!" Chica clapped her hands excitedly.

"Goldie's saying hello, let's go join them!" Freddy said.

And with that they left Mike alone, and went to meet their new friend.


	4. Pt 4

**Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase in**

 **A Fazbear Fright Pt. 4**

Annabeth stared into the reflection of the window. What she saw before her - or more, behind her - was so vivid she could have been looking into a mirror. A young boy, covered in blood, a slit in his throat, was standing a number of feet behind her. _'Don't move'_ , he had said. She did as she was told.

"You need to get out, now," he said. "Whatever you're here for, it's not worth your life, or something… worse." It took her a few seconds to find her voice.

"I'm looking for my boyfriend, he went missing here," she said. Tears of blood fell from the boy's face.

"Oh no… did he have greeny-blue eyes?"

"Y- yes… have you seen him?" She no longer wanted to know the answer.

"He's gone. The person you knew is gone and he is never coming back. Please go, and miss him the way you remember him, not the way he is now."

"No. I'm taking him with me, even if he's in a…" her voiced cracked. "A… even if he's in a…" He couldn't be, could he? This was Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon they were talking about. "Even if he's in a box."

The boy shook his head, more tears coming.

"You don't understand. He's been through enough. We all have. Don't add your death to his conscious, it's the worst thing to have to live with. I should know, I was like him too."

"And what is he? What are y-" she was interrupted by the sound of a loud _clank, clank, clank_. Like huge, robotic footsteps.

"The door is right over there," he said, motioning to the door, now wide open. Annabeth had picked the lock to get in, and forgot to close it.

"If you leave now, he may still have some kind of peace. Please…" The boy began to fade. "You'll only kill whatever is left of Percy."

Then he was gone, and was replaced by a new child. A young girl, barely visible at the back of the reflection, was pulling a larger figure by the arm. She wore a white shirt and blue tights. She too was covered in blood.

 _Clank. Clank. Clank._

When the young girl pointed at her, and the man with her came into view, her heart broke.

He smiled at her with a humorous smile. A childish smile. A smile that you wouldn't expect from someone that looked like a brutal murder victim. There was no other way to say it: he was mutilated. Like he was put through a dysfunctional meat grinder. He was practically covered head to toe in blood. It had dried in his clothes. Made its way under his nails. It rimmed his eyes, his mouth, the dozens of deep cuts through his body that left his shirt in ribbons and his jeans shredded at the knees.

"Percy… What happened to you?" He cocked his head.

"To me? What happened to you? If you're going to just walk in uninvited, at least put a suit on first. We can get you suited, y'know. Free of charge." His grin changed to one less innocent. Maniacal, even.

' _Does he even recognise me?'_ She wondered.

"Percy, it's me. It's Annabeth." His smile faltered.

"Annabeth… Wise girl?" She nodded slowly.

"Yes, wise girl. Percy, what happened? You went to the bathroom and never came out."

"Did I? Oh… yes, I… I did. I met goldie." He looked up at her. His insanity had been replaced with confusion. "Yes. He had been nice enough to introduce me to all these… nice kids." His arm briefly swept over the group of huddled children behind him. All of them bloody and butchered. All of them wearing murderous smiles.

"I… I think I hit my head. Yeah, I… tripped. But they put me in this lovely suit." He tugged on a nonexistent jacket. "It was painstakingly difficult… actually, it was just painful," he smiled at her ruefully. "But after they stuffed every part of me in there, all the pain just… left me. You should try it, Wise girl. No more nightmares, no more Tartarus. The pain just leaves."

She stared at his reflection. He was dead, she knew it. Whatever this was, a ghost or some sort of spirit, needed to be put to rest. As painful as it was, she accepted it.

"I'm going to go for a while, okay? I'm going to get our old pal, Nico. You remember Nico, right? He's going to make you better, all of you."

"Go? Already. But Anna, the fun hasn't even started yet. Let's get you into a suit, then we can all play hide and go seek… tip. The kids like that one," he added, in a whisper-yell.

"I'll be back before you even realise I'm gone, okay?" She began to inch her way towards the door, but Percy moved towards her, and in a few loud, clunky steps, his hand pressed up against the wall next to her head.

Her head barely moved, but her eyes flicked over to the big, blue, robotic hand mere centimetres from her ear. Blood dripped from the finger joints, and a small bone stuck out from the index finger. The pinky bone, she realised. The smell of rot and death suddenly hit her like a truck, and she struggled to keep her food in her stomach.

Suddenly, the doors to the restaurant flew closed.

"Look… at… me," Percy said. But this time, the voice came not from the reflection, but from the animatronic behind her. It was mechanical, wheasy, unforgiving and full of rage. The voice behind her was not her Percy.

Slowly, she turned her head to face him, when something caught her eye.

Percy was standing in a poster. He wore a blue suit and hat, and his eyes were black, like the pit to Tartarus. He pressed his hands to the poster, desperation on his face, and screamed.

" **RUN!"** She broke into a sprint, a big robotic hand breaking through the wall behind where her head had been not a second before. He pointed down a hall, and she followed his hand, running around the cluster of robots.

She could hear the animatronic's footsteps as they ran after her. The hallway echoed with a booming _clank, clank, clank._

She followed the only light in the hallway, and screamed out as a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the doorway that was it's source. The door slammed shut behind her. Angry fists banged against it as she looked up at her saviour.

"I'm Mike," he said, extending her his hand. She took it, and he helped her up. "Don't go thanking me or anything, I think we're screwed anyway."


	5. Pt 5

**Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase in**

 **A Fazbear Fright Pt. 5**

He pressed down on the white button below the green one, and the hallway outside was lit up. One hand pressed up against the window, Percy was looking inside.

"Ann-a-beth," he wheezed. "Let-me-in…"

"I've never heard them talk like that before," Mike said. Annabeth pressed her hand up against the glass, in place of Percy's.

"I'm so sorry, Percy," Annabeth sobbed. Then the sobbing became crying. Horribile, shuddering, choking tears of anguish. She lost him, reduced to a lifeless shell.

Mike was back on his tablet - trying to ignore the girl crying against the now black glass - checking the cameras. He then checked the clock.

"4am; thirty percent power. He needs to get away from that door, we can't just keep it closed like this if we want to-" As if on cue, footsteps sounded from outside the office to further down the hall. He checked the light, then opened the door. He repeated the system to the door opposite.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked, sitting below the window.

"We need to conserve power if we want to survive the night. Keeping the doors closed, using the cameras, the lights-"

"Wait, you're telling me that we could go dark at any second?"

"If we can make it to 6am, the animatronics go back to their normal positions and it's safe for us to get the hell out… I think they had an excessively low budget after they shut down the last place."

"Two hours? We have to endure this for two hours?"

"Yep. But at this rate, we may not make it that long."

So time ticked by, with a never ending game of cat and mouse to keep them both _'entertained'_. However, at 5:30am, it seemed that Freddy, Foxy, Chica and Bonnie had decided to change tact.

The door shuddered as the animatronics combined efforts to break it down. Large dents started to appear in the door, and the two found themselves pressed up against it, offering as much resistance as they could. Suddenly, a large metal hook broke through, so close that it actually nicked Annabeth's ear. She gave off a yelp, fearing - just for a second - that she'd lost an ear.

Then the door began to shift, it's magnetic seal failing. The hook had found its way under the door, and lifted it high enough for a second pair of hands to take hold.

The door began to slide open.

"Run?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, running looks pretty good right now," Mike said, as he lifted the baton from his belt.

"What are you doing?"

"When I break the light, open the other door, got it?" Annabeth nodded.

He gave it a few practice swings.

"Here goes…" His baton smashed against the light, and the bulb broke. Annabeth's fist slammed down on the red button, and the door slid open.

They both sprinted down the hall as the whole pizzeria was suddenly plummeted into darkness. Mike fumbled with his keys as the sound of mechanical footsteps echoed behind them. They crashed against the front door of the establishment and Mike inserted the key into the lock and turned it. Nothing happened.

"Wrong key?" Annabeth asked as she pushed against the door.

"I have three fucking keys on this thing! This is the only one with Fazbear Pizzeria stamped onto it!" he screamed at her, turning it again, then taking it out, putting it back in and turning it once more. The door remained closed.

"Stand aside," Annabeth said, as she pulled her knife from her jeans and began sawing against the hinge of one of the doors. Her knife was freshly tempered and sharpened, and should have made short work of the rusted mortal iron.

Nothing happened.

"What is this?" Annabeth struggled against the rickety piece of chipped metal. The animatronics were almost upon them now, they could hear their feet crunching the ground beneath them. They both closed their eyes.

But then the sound changed.

A loud metallic crash resonated throughout the building from right behind them. Silence followed.

They both turned around to the confusing scene before them. Foxy had somehow ended up flat on his back on top of Freddy. Bonnie and Chica stood behind them.

In between the four animatronics and Annabeth and Mike, was the bloody blue bear that was now Percy Jackson. In his hand was the gleaming steel hook that was once attached to Foxy's arm.

He pushed its point against his right leg, and pushed it inside. Percy barely flinched as the stab released a spurt of blood from his leg. He then tore in downwards slightly, and then discarded the hook. The animatronic pushed its finger into the opening, and when it came back out it had a ballpoint pen curled up inside it.

Percy uncapped Riptide and swung the sword experimentally.

"Oh, that's disgusting…" Mike muttered. Annabeth couldn't even begin to guess what the mist was showing him right now.

 _Mike tried to hold in his stomach as the animatronic swung its former leg around like a sword. It was fused straight with wires and bits of metal jutted out at odd angles. He pitied the girl next to him._

Percy tested the other animatronics before him. He could see clearly now. He knew what he was; what they were. The only thing keeping him even remotely sane was the fact that Annabeth needed him.

He pointed the sword at his final foes.

"Please don't make me do this…"

Freddy and Foxy had finally picked themselves up off of each other, and they all surged forward as a collective.

"Okay then."


	6. Pt 6

**Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase in**

 **A Fazbear Fright Pt. 6**

Percy swung in a wide arc, fending against his four opponents. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were sliced against their chests and fell back. Foxy dodged away and came back around with speed that an animatronic shouldn't have had.

He lunged at Percy, and he raised an arm in defense as Foxy tried to knock him down. The Fox's teeth clamped down on his arm and Percy suddenly pulled him closer, forcing Riptide through the animatronic's chest. Foxy learched back, seemingly unharmed even though blood was slowly trickling down his stomach.

Percy began to twirl his sword in the air, and to his own surprise, he found that his hand could turn a full three-hundred and sixty degrees. His sword became a whirlwind in the air, as his arm and hand - clunky as they were - began to twist and turn unlike any human limb could. He was absently aware of his dead arm snapping and crushing inside the metal shell.

"Five minutes," Mike said, checking his watch. All the animatronics snapped their attention to him, then back at Percy. Then they all lunged once more.

Freddy's left arm was detached, Chica fell to the ground, her right leg parting at the knee, and Bonnie lost his head. Foxy was cleaved nearly in half at the waist, and crumbled to the ground with a mechanical shudder.

But Bonnie and Freddy still broke through, pushing Percy off his feet. Riptide clattered away from his grasp. Bonnie pinned the blue animatronic's arms to the ground as Freddy plunged his hand into his body, ripping out wires and joints, bones and guts.

For the first time since he was stuffed into the suit, he felt pain. Not physical pain, but something worse. What little that was left of him was being torn apart and defiled. He felt himself weakening. He sent out a prayer for help. To who, he wasn't sure. To his father to grant him power? To Hades to grant him peace? To Athena to protect her daughter?

But no help came. He could no longer move his limbs, and Bonnie had let him go. He stood, and began to make his way towards Annabeth and Mike.

"No…" His body was completely motionless. "Please, not her…" He tried to summon some of his old powers, but nothing happened. Bonnie's hands clamped around Mike's head and Annabeth jumped up onto the rabbit, driving her knife into his neck, where his head had once been held. Bonnie's arm whipped around, sending her barreling into Freddy who grabbed her by the arm.

For a terrible moment, he pictured Freddy ripping her apart. Then worse, stuffing her into a suit like what had been done to him. Something lurched inside him; a tugging at his gut. Pipes rattled below him.

Feddy stopped and looked down at him, as if sensing this was his doing.

' _See you in hell,'_ Percy thought, as water exploded all around them. It coiled around Freddy like a snake, tearing him apart and releasing Annabeth.

He battled against the water, but to no avail. Soon, he was a lifeless pile of scrapes and blood. He then turned his power towards Bonnie, but there was a problem.

Bonnie had Mike's head between his hands, threatening to crush him. Mike had tried to warn him, in his own crazy way. Percy didn't want Mike to die. He called on the last of his power.

Bonnie suddenly shuddered and vibrated violently.

"You have no idea how sorry I am," Percy said. Then Bonnie began to crumble to the ground, letting go of Mike as his own blood began to expand inside him.

Bonnie's demise was a huge, bloody explosion that layered Mike in guts and gore.

Percy made no attempt to move; that last action had drained him on a level he had never experienced before, like he had poured his whole soul into it. It was then that he realised that that was exactly what he had done. As a son of Poseidon, he would always - in one form or another - be a part of the ocean.

He began to feel himself slip away. What would happen to him? Would he simply disappear? Simply cease to be? Or would he forever be condemned to this damned place?

' _Maybe I'll return to the ocean,'_ he thought hopefully. _'Or even better, Elysium.'_

Then he let himself slip away.


End file.
